futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Omekata Cult
The Omekata or "Sacred Eye" Cult are a cult originating the fictional city of Sakurami, Japan. The cult was founded by the unnamed parents of a girl named Tsubaki Kasugano. The Kasuganos lived on the grounds of the temple devoted to the Omekata religion. Tsubaki had poor eyesight, being unable to see more than a few meters. Tsubaki rarely left the temple for her protection. The cult revolved around the belief that Tsubaki had the power of clairvoyance. Tsubaki's life, however, was turned upside-down when a high-ranking member of the cult named Funatsu killed Tsubaki's parents, destroying their car with an improvised bomb. Funatsu took over the cult with Tsubaki as a figurehead. Funatsu decreed that cultists should "cleanse themselves of their sins" by raping Tsubaki. This went on for several years, Tsubaki's only source of sanity being a ball given to her by her mother, until one day, her ball rolled away beyond the range of Tsubaki's limited sight. Shortly afterwards, Tsubaki was contacted by an entity claiming to be God and became part of a battle royale to become a god herself. Tsubaki's was given "future diary" that revealed everything that her followers saw. Tsubaki intends to become a god and destroy the rest of the world- the "unseen world" as she calls it- what she believes to be the source off all her suffering, with her followers as unwitting pawns. Tsubaki is killed by Yukiteru Amano, after she betrays them and orders her followers to gang rape and murder Yuno Gasai. After Tsubaki's death, the cult is presumably disbanded. The Omekata cultists use a variety of weapons, including kitchen knives, axes, baseball bats, and improvised explosive devices. When Yuno, Muru Muru, Yuki and Minene perform a time leap to the third world, Tsubaki is alerted to their battle at Sakurami Elementary School. As an aide enters with the news that Funatsu is taking her parents for a drive, Tsubaki tells them to wait, as it seems dangerous outside. The aide later discovers a bomb planted by Funatsu under the car, exposing him as a criminal. Funatsu is taken away by the followers, while Tsubaki declares that the religion will help those in need, and not used for giving into sins and to never yield the powers of evil. This changes Tsubaki's future, avoiding the original future of becoming parent-less and enduring years of sexual abuse. Structure Officially Tsubaki has always been the leader, but by her own admission she was initially nothing more than a mouthpiece for her parents; the true leaders of the cult. Although after they were killed, Funatsu took charge and made the religion an excuse for rape. By the time of the contest, Tsubaki is using the cult to help her in the survival game. They protected her and did whatever she asked without question giving the appearance of complete domination, but Tsubaki had vivid flashbacks of being gang-raped. This caused her to think about how much control she really had over the cult. In Future Diary: Paradox, she seemed to have almost no control over them as Funatsu was still in power, which leads to her escape from the cult with new friends. Category:Support teams